


Single Piece Events

by ArtisticVicu



Series: RPApril Extravaganza 2018 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, Original Character(s), Poetry, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticVicu/pseuds/ArtisticVicu
Summary: Each chapter is a different piece for a given event.Chapter 1:'A day in the life of' told by a dog.Chapter 2:A poem about life.Chapter 3:This was it, the final battle. If all goes well, they might get lucky enough to save two lives instead of one. It was just a matter of the team getting in and staying alive long enough to do so.Chapter 4:A set of haiku
Series: RPApril Extravaganza 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687294





	1. Paw-Print: My Story

**Author's Note:**

> **Event Summary:**  
>  Our pets watch us dance like crazy around the house or pick up that food we dropped after the 5 second rule. They see that secret side of ourselves that we only show at home. And we allow them to see...because they can never tell another soul how embarrassing we truly are!! HOWEVER!! We are not alone in our silliness. Occasionally, we catch them doing something silly. You watch your cat go skidding over ice and then try to act like they meant to do that...or a dog trying to get through a door with a stick that is far too big!! But I’m curious and I am sure some of you are too…. What do animals do when we are not around to see them!! Are they as silly as ourselves...or do they plan for WORLD DOMINATION!! So I ask of ye, my wonderful fellow RPAer’s, what do animals do when they are by themselves! Please write in first person point of view. Minimum word count is 100 and maximum word limit is 1500

My two leggeds are talking again, moving about in the other area, but I have found the perfect spot in the sun where the floor is cool but the sun is warm and I just, I don't want to move. I'm comfy.  
  
They've coming closer. Maybe I should look up? I open eye to see my human enter the area I am napping in and I raise my head. I know that. That is not normal fur. That is outdoor fur. I know my tail is thumping on the floor but I do not care. My human has come over and petted my head, my face, my back, because of it but my nose fills with the scent of outside and it makes me wake up completely. My tongue lulls out one side as I pant, looking up at my human with my tail still thumping against the floor. 'Outside?' I want to ask but my human would not understand so I don't ask. I watch, I listen, and I try and understand but their words make no sense. I know those inflections, though. My human and my other two leggeds are happy. They seem excited, even.  
  
I get up and shake out my fur. Thoroughly fluffed, I pad over to my human and look at the other two leggeds, watching, waiting.  
  
The smallest of the two leggeds are sitting. Are they putting tougher paws on? I watch one grab one of the tougher paws and my tail goes nuts. I start bouncing about, stretching and panting happily. I want to bark but my human doesn't like me barking and I don't want to make my human sad now that they are happy.  
  
My human has knelt before me. Their hands are soft and gentle in my fur as they talk to me. I don't think I'm going but I lick my human's face anyways. I like how it makes them laugh and rub my face. They press their strange shaped face into the fur between my ears before getting up. I watch, staying close. Maybe they will take me with anyways.  
  
My human is the last to step into the outside. They look back at me and tell me things that I do not understand but am familiar with. It is their way of saying they will be back. I just have to be patient.  
  
Patient.  
  
I can be patient.  
  
My human will come back and they will be just as happy as when they left. Happy human is a good human.  
  
Wait, won't they be happy? Tallest of the other two legged is with my human constantly. They do things I do; they make my human happy and they are kind like my human is, though I prefer my human's pets. Tallest two legged gives best butt scratches, though. They will watch over my human.  
  
How long have I been sitting here? Are they back yet?  
  
But will they? What if my human gets lost? Will tallest two legged be able to find my human?  
  
I do not like these thoughts. Maybe the plush mound with the noise box is better for seeing them return.  
  
I pad into the area with the noise box - one of several, in fact, but this one is favorite of two leggeds - and hop up onto the plush mound. There is a see-through behind the plush mound. I have learned how to see beyond the see-through's coverings but they are open today so I simply put my front paws on the back of the plush mound and look out the see-through, It is better than the not-see-through the two leggeds and my human exited through. I can't see if my human and the other two leggeds have returned through it.  
  
There are loud things outside. They are safe. They give rides to two leggeds and others like me. My human's loud thing is nice. I like the back plush but my favorite plush when there is no other two legged is the plush next to my human in the front of the loud thing. There my human pets me and does collar scratches as they watch out the see-through of the loud thing.  
  
See-through, see-through....  
  
Maybe I should check the large see-through to the outside. Maybe human left it open. Oh! Maybe human and two leggeds did!  
  
The ground doesn't give when I jump from the plush mound in the area with the noise box but I am able to keep traction on the soft ground. I like the soft ground. I hurry into the area for food and find that the big see-though is indeed closed. I press my nose against it to make sure. The see-through doesn't like it when I do that. It stops being see-through when I do that. Human gives big see-through baths when I do it often.  
  
I try the hole with a not-see-through over it. The not-see-through swings into the outside and I happily push into the outside., into _my_ outside. I book it to the outside soft ground and sniff about. There have been bunnies and birds but I do not smell the cat from yesterday. Good. I must protect my human from strange animals.  
  
My human.  
  
I turn and try the far side of the inside, looking for a hole in the tall thing that keeps my outside separate from the outside. There isn't one. I try the entirety of the tall thing but find nothing. I go back to the inside through the hole in the wall past the not-see-through.  
  
I go back to the plush mound in the area with the noise box. The noise box is quiet. I like it quiet when my human or the other two leggeds are not there. I sit on plush mound and watch the outside through the see-through. I can wait.  
  
I wait.  
  
There are many things in the outside. I do not mind. They do not come near mine though the animals like to. The other things do not. No strange two leggeds are allowed.  
  
I don't like being on the plush mound. It makes me tired. I get up and return to the not-see-through that leads to the outside. My human and two leggeds will return through it. I will wait here.  
  
Maybe I will nap. Yeah, nap. I lay down on the cool hard ground close to the not-see-through and rest my head on my paws. I doze but sleeping on side is more comfortable. I lay on my side and hope my human is ok.  
  
I miss my human.  
  
I miss my two legged pack.  
  
I hope they come home soon.


	2. Scribble a Little Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Event Summary:**  
>  Inside all of you I can see  
> A poet waiting to be set free!
> 
> So during this month of games and fun  
> Let that poet free to run!
> 
> 28 days you have to make your rhyme  
> Be sure it's submitted to the thread on time!
> 
> It can be about love or the beach,  
> Dogs, mountains, hockey, or a ripe, juicy peach!
> 
> Only once may you enter this contest  
> Guidelines? Restrictions?- we put those to rest!
> 
> On the 30th the winner will be revealed,  
> Until then, the badge shall be concealed!
> 
> So go ahead, take a risk and try,  
> Spread your poet wings and fly!

Slowly,  
gently,  
The days pass on.  
And evermore do the woes  
from that of which is not understood  
ensnare and entrap each of us  
each in our own mind.  
  
Gently,  
slowly,  
That from with death may come.  
Ebbing and flowing from the edges of sleep  
daylight comes to many  
night comes to few  
and around us,  
all of us,  
we each find our souls.  
  
Suddenly,  
aggressively,  
Hardships steal us away.  
There is no breath to breathe  
and no actions to take  
for the hardships steal from us  
and they steal with us  
till the end of days.  
  
Aggressively,  
suddenly,  
The mind and the body clash.  
Illness wrought upon these frail forms  
once so strong,  
once so mighty,  
and yet there be a dissonance between  
what is right  
and what is fake.  
  
Painfully,  
silently,  
Nothing to be heard.  
So much lost to that for which has come  
should it be death  
should it be life  
and the woes of it all  
muting voices that should speak out.  
  
Silently,  
painfully,  
The nothing of the damned.  
For those that have spoken  
anger and hate misdirected to befall them  
belittling,  
diminishing,  
the importance of a single being  
and its unheard voice.  
  
Carefully,  
cautiously,  
Reaching out towards those that see.  
Once the silenced had echoed  
long and hard around those hiding  
but now intertwined worldwide  
no single soul is alone,  
  
Cautiously,  
carefully,  
Walking out into the open.  
Standing up and being still  
never to hold back from the fight  
so close,  
so long,  
so that the voices of the damned  
\- of the forgotten -  
can be heard.


	3. The Big Boss Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Event Summary:**  
>  This years' prompt for the ultimate short story contest is:  
>  **"All of a sudden, I realized... this was what I'd been looking for all along!"**  
>  Min. 1000 words and Max. 3000 words. Make sure you include the prompt, in it's entirety, somewhere in your story.

They pulled at his shoulder, urging, "We have to move, Victor!"  
  
He shook them off, snapping, "I'm not leaving Emily alone in this!" He took a step away, slashing at the air. "Take the others and get out of here. I'll follow as soon as I find her."  
  
The one that had pulled at him shook their head. "It's a futile attempt, Victor. Trust her to find her own way out. We cannot risk losing you too."  
  
"Then we'll just have to go with him."  
  
The pair looked over at the commentator, finding a hopeful expression looking back at them.  
  
"Logan," the one trying to keep him from going started but the one with the hopeful expression shook her head.  
  
"Come on, Peter," she spoke, happy as she opened her arms. "If we all work together, we'll not only save Emily, but we'll get Jaden back as well."  
  
Peter scoffed. "There's no way Jaden is going to get out of this doing well."  
  
Logan's expression broke a bit and desperation colored her hope. "He's our friend, Peter! How can you just give up on him like that? We _know_ him and this isn't him."  
  
"Isn't it?" Peter barked, turning on her. "He's the one that killed Orion and is now holding Xavier hostage. Clearly it's in his nature."  
  
"Regardless of his nature," Victor cut in, drawing their attention back to him. His gaze was ablaze with determination. "I am not letting Emily try and get in there on her own." His expression softened as he put his hand out, palm down. "And I would not turn you away if you would join me." His gaze wandered over the few others that were part of their little group. "Any of you." His chest tightened. "Please. I can't do this alone."  
  
Logan's hand settled over his first and gave it a brief squeeze. She flashed him a grin. "You'll never be alone. Not in this."  
  
A hand settled over Logan's. "Never."  
  
Victor looked up at the new comer and felt his chest tighten. He offered them a smile. "Thank you, Conner."  
  
Conner nodded as two others added their hands to the pile. The one who had placed their hand on top of Conner's flashed him a smile as they wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder, their twin mimicking them gesture for gesture.  
  
"Same with us," the first twin assured him.  
  
The second gave him a wink. "We've been itching to make a racket for some time now."  
  
He chuckled. "I'm sure you two have." His gaze drifted over to the last one he hoped was with him. "Peter?"  
  
Peter had his arms crossed, gaze elsewhere, but then he sighed and uncrossed his arms. Victor felt his heart leap when Peter's hand topped the pile. "Someone had to make sure the twins don't screw this up."  
  
There was laughter around the group but Victor didn't care. He wasn't going to be doing this alone.  
  
He gave a sharp nod. "Then let us get moving." He dropped his hand and turned towards the castle they were about to storm. "We need to find Emily before she gets the chance to run into Jaden."  
  
"Leave the soldiers to me, then," Conner spoke. "We'll create as much of a diversion as we can."  
  
"Just don't drop the castle on our head," the first twin teased.  
  
The second added almost sassily, "That's our job."  
  
Conner nodded, offering honestly, "I will do my best to leave that up to you, then."  
  
The twins both clapped him on the shoulders as the man moved back towards their forces. Victor watched him leave before turning his gaze to Peter and Logan. "We need a plan to get in and find Emily." His gaze turned to the twins. 'Marcus? Derrick? Ideas?"  
  
The pair gained thoughtful expressions before the second twin spoke, "We could find a way in."  
  
"Then we go as a group," Peter spoke. "We'll leave the tracking to Logan." Peter's gaze turned to Victor. "I'll work from the back."  
  
Victor nodded. "Leave any confrontations to me." He turned his gaze to the twins. "Marcus, you with me?"  
  
The second twin nodded. "Derrick will go with Logan as support."  
  
The first twin grinned as he wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders. "Sounds like we'll be partners, Squirt."  
  
She grinned. "I look forward to having your aid." She looked to Victor. "When do we move out."  
  
"Now, if everyone is ready." He gained a collective confirmation. He looked to Logan. "Let Conner know we're heading out. Catch up with us when you're done."  
  
Logan nodded and slipped out from under Derrick's arm. He let his arm fall, settling at his twin's side. Victor gave one last look over his team and those beyond before nodding. "Alright. Let's get going, then."  
  
Marcus and Derrick took point, Victor behind them with Peter right behind him. They made their way to the castle and it wasn't till they stopped at the edge of the grounds when Logan joined them. She settled between Peter and Victor silently as they all hunkered down.  
  
"Anything to report?" Victor asked in a soft voice.  
  
Logan shook her head. "Only that we should be able to hear when they start their assault."  
  
Victor turned his gaze to the twins. "Do your thing. We'll wait for your signal."  
  
The pair saluted with identical grins before shapeshifting. Marcus took the grounds as a fox as Derrick took to the sky as a crow. Victor looked to Peter. "Any preparations you need to do?"  
  
Light flared from Peter's staff and the mage was once more in his proper mage attire, robes settling around him as he pulled at the brim of his pointed hat. "No," Peter informed him. "I am ready for when I am needed."  
  
He nodded and looked to Logan. "You ready?"  
  
She grinned at him, bouncing on the balls of her feet where she squatted with them in the bushes. "Always. All I need is the signal."  
  
Victor nodded and looked out.  
  
They stayed there in silence for what felt like hours but, really, it was closer to a quarter of an hour. The sound of explosions and shouting came from first the front gates and then from the back of the castle and Victor sat up straighter, looking towards the sounds from the front gates even though he couldn't actually see them. "It would seem that Conner has started the assault."  
  
Logan rolled forward onto her knees, pointed towards the castle as she said, "And there's our signal."  
  
Victor looked where she was pointing, finding a fox sitting near the castle wall, a crow circling over the fox's head before taking off towards the back of the castle.  
  
Victor was over the bushes first, Logan right beside him and Peter bringing up the rear. The sigil circle of Peter's spell wrote itself in midair around them, blazed for a moment, and went out. Auras shimmered around the three of them as they ran out into the open.  
  
The shields took no damage and they didn't slow as the fox took off after the crow leading the way. They rounded a corner and found the twins as humans waiting for them in an alcove. A sigil circle wrote itself swiftly around each twin before blazing for a brief moment and disappearing. Their own shields shimmered briefly before becoming transparent like the others.  
  
Logan didn't even need to ask. She was through the side entrance before Peter and Victor could slow to a stop. Derrick was right behind her as he shapeshifted into a fox. Marcus remained human, keeping pace with Victor.  
  
There was a flash of light from behind them as Peter sealed the way and Victor looked to Marcus, directing, "Stay with Peter. I'll be the point in any confrontation. Protect him at any cost."  
  
Marcus nodded and fell back. Victor turned his gaze back on the fox and ranger leading the charge and sped up so as not to lose them, not that they would allow it. As Logan dashed ahead, Derrick would stop to make sure that Victor and the others knew where they had gone before hurrying after Logan.  
  
It wasn't till they were in the heart of the castle that Logan stopped. She waited for them to join her before stating, "We're going to have a problem."  
  
"And what is that?" Victor ask, a sense of foreboding settling over him.  
  
"I think Jaden knows Emily is here."  
  
Victor groaned as Peter demanded, "And how exactly did you come to that conclusion."  
  
Logan met his gaze unblinking. "Derrick confirmed that Jaden's scent is heavier over Emily's and heads in the same direction. Either it's coincidence or he's aware." She turned, pointing down the hall. "However, he turned there as Emily continued ahead. Derrick is currently seeing if their scents cross again."  
  
"They do," a voice spoke from the shadows and a fox leapt towards them shifting into Derrick in midair. "But there may be more issues than just that. Jaden may have picked up a few companions on the way. Their scents are about equal in strength."  
  
Victor nodded. "Follow Emily's trail." His gaze flickered to Logan. "Be quick. Knowing Emily, she may be setting a trap. We need to make sure it never gets tripped."  
  
Derrick became a fox again as Logan took off down the hall. Victor was quick to follow flanked by Marcus and Peter. This way and that the trail led and the sounds of the battles outside ebbed in and out.  
  
A rumble shook the ground they were standing on, dust raining down from the ceiling above them. Victor frowned, looking up. "Sounds like we're running out of time." He looked over at Peter. "Thoughts?"  
  
Peter's expression was tight. "Move quickly. I may have a plethora of magic but even I can't bring back the dead. It would be wise to not get caught under the upper floors when they start collapsing."  
  
"Man, I thought Conner said he would leave the destruction to us," Derrick whined.  
  
"It may not be his choice," Victor inputted. "That sounded far deeper in the castle than their fighting."  
  
"Whelp," Logan chimed in as the sound of armor clanking drew all their attentions. "It would seem that some of that fight has come to us."  
  
Victor drew his broadsword and clasped the hilt with both hands. "Prepare to take them out as swiftly as you can manage. Logan, Marcus, pick off what you can. Derrick, get in close and make it quick. I'll keep what I can off of the support."  
  
The incoming forces were startled to find trespassers so deep in the castle but they did not hesitate to attack. Logan and Marcus - ever so skilled with the bow - were efficient in taking out a good number of the forces. Victor was aware of their limited arrow count, though, and watched as Derrick dashed forward, keeping low and out of the way of the incoming arrows. Victor situated himself in the center of the hallway between the incoming crowd and the rest of his team. With a battle cry, he took out three with a single swing. That was the end of his luck, though, and the following battle was grueling.  
  
Victor tracked the arrow count as he tracked what spells Peter used. Somehow he managed to keep himself in the fight to keep his head but even as the tank, he took a significant amount of damage. They all did.  
  
Logan and Marcus went about retrieving what arrows they could reuse as Peter set about healing Victor.  
  
"How is Derrick?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
"He'll be alright. Just a nasty blow to the head that I'll heal as soon as I am done with you."  
  
Victor reached out and wrapped a hand around Peter's wrist. "I'm fine," he assured him. "Don't waste too much magic on me when Derrick clearly needs more attention than I do."  
  
Peter sighed, ending the spell. "Fine. But I'm reinforcing your shield."  
  
Victor nodded and released Peter's wrist, watching as the shield shimmered briefly when a miniature sigil circle appeared in the air beneath Peter's palm where it seemed to rest against the shield.  
  
The spell was short and Peter was making his way over to Derrick as Logan and Marcus started wandering back from the farthest end of the hallway behind Victor looking for any arrows they may have missed. Logan grinned at him and Victor returned it, watching them pass him and wander towards where they had stood their ground where Derrick was currently being healed by Peter. It caused Victor to be isolated and he took the moment to rest alone.  
  
A low rumble from above had him on his feet in an instant and the others whipped around just as alert as he was.  
  
The rumble quickly turned into a cacophony of sound as the second floor suddenly collapsed into their hallway. Victor leapt away from the incoming debris, just barely avoiding being buried alive.  
  
As the mess settled, Victor looked around. He was completely cut off with no clear signs of a way around. He made his way to the edge of the rubble pile and shouted for the others but he got no response. Fearing the worst, he hoped they would be ok as he turned and took off down the hallway. There was no time to waste with the castle coming down around him.  
  
Deeper and deeper he went without any idea of where he was going. His only hope was that he knew Emily enough to know where she would have gone.  
  
He ended up half right when he ran past a door slightly ajar that had voices coming from it. He backtracked and tucked his ear against the wood away from the opening. It took a moment but he recognized Jaden's voice among other voices he didn't. He caught words here and there till a single word cut through it all.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
He jerked back, panicking. Looking around, he dashed over to the nearby floor length curtains and hid behind them. He prayed to whatever Saints were watching over him that he would go unnoticed and to his utmost surprise and relief, his prayer was answered for those that left the room walked right by his hiding spot without noticing. He sighed, grateful as he slipped out and hurried to the door. It was still slightly ajar and this time he peaked in.  
  
He frowned and pushed the door open completely. There was no one there yet he had been certain that Jaden had been there. Something clicked at the other end of the expanse of a room that sounded oddly like a door failing to close. He booked it across the room and looked this way and that along the far wall and found a door ajar. He hurried to it and yanked it open, grateful it hadn't closed all the way. Had it, he would not have been able to find it. It had been made to be seamless with the wall and he let it close completely behind him.  
  
Set before him was a long winding staircase that was intermittently lit with torchlight. He took it as quickly as he dared and soon found himself at the edge of an open door that seemed to lead into a small dungeon. In the center, strapped to a vertical surface was-  
  
"Emily!"  
  
Victor ran right up to her, not daring to touch her as she slowly woke. She was heavily injured and looked like she hand't truly slept in days.  
  
"Victor?" she croaked.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice echoed behind him and Victor drew his sword as he turned, angling himself behind his sword. At the end of his blade several yards away was Jaden, a devilish grin on his face. "Look who decided to finally show up."  
  
"Jaden, please," Victor urged, tightening his grip on his sword. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Oh?" Jaden asked, the sound mocking. "Don't I? Certainly you know that isn't right. You didn't see how Orion fell nor Xavier crumble when I took control. I did and all of a sudden, I realized... this was what I'd been looking for all along! This control! This attention! People are now listening to every word I say without brushing me aside just because I'm not as skilled as the rest of you."  
  
"Jaden, we never meant to make you feel unheard," Victor tried, conflicted. "Please. Let Emily and Xavier go and we'll talk about this."  
  
Jaden laughed, the sound echoing through the room. "You think a _conversation_ will change anything? Come on, Victor! I thought you were more intelligent than that."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Megan looked up towards the DM, startled. "What?" she asked.  
  
The DM gestured towards her character sheet. "What is your Intelligence set at?"  
  
"Oh!" Megan looked down at her sheet, fingers automatically sliding to the section she needed. It took a moment but, "13 with +2 from some trait, I think."  
  
Her DM hummed. "Do you want to roll to see how you counter his monologue?"  
  
"Such a beautiful monologue," one of her companions spoke, looking so pleased.  
  
The DM chuckled, pleased, but didn't turn his attention from her. She picked up a d20, going with it. "Sure. I don't mind. Do you want me to state what I want to happen?"  
  
The DM nodded. "!0 will be that action. I'll adjust it for higher and lower."  
  
"Victor brushes the jab off even though it stings and tries again by telling Jaden that this wasn't the way to go about getting others to listen."  
  
She rolled and the entire group watched as the d20 rolled about before settling on a 1.  
  
The entire table roared with laughter and she chuckled herself before looking to her DM. "Whelp. So much for that. What happens now?"  
  
Her DM grinned and continued:  
  
Victor charged at Jaden no longer giving a fuck.


	4. Time for Haiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Event Summary:**  
>  A Haiku is a simple poem, composed of three lines. The first and third line have five syllables, and the middle line has seven. There's no particular theme. Each participant may submit up to TWO entries.

Stay still, keep quiet.  
There is something wrong with the  
people seeking you.  
  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
How loud do I have  
to be, to be heard over  
the noise of the world?


End file.
